1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectron beam converting device and, more particularly, to a photoelectron beam converting device for use in a solid-state electron beam generating apparatus and to a method of driving such a device.
2. Related Background Art
As a solid-state electron beam generating apparatus, there has been known an apparatus in which an electric field is applied to a hetero junction formed in a semiconductor, thereby allowing an electron beam to be emitted from the surface of the semiconductor to the outside.
For example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 30274/1979, there has been disclosed an apparatus in which a forward voltage is applied to the n-p junction formed in the mixed crystal of AlP and GaP, thereby allowing the electrons to be emitted from the surface of a p-type region. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 111272/1979, there has been disclosed a solid-state electron beam generating apparatus in which a reverse voltage is applied to the p-n junction at least a part of which is exposed in the opening formed in an insulating layer of the surface of a semiconductor and an accelerating electrode is provided for the insulating layer until the edge of the opening. On the other hand, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 15529/1981, there has been disclosed a semiconductor apparatus in which an accelerating electrode is provided for the edge portion of the opening portion formed in an insulating layer of the surface of a semiconductor, and a reverse voltage is applied to the p-n junction which extends in the opening in parallel with the surface of the semiconductor, thereby allowing the electrons to be emitted to the outside of the semiconductor. In addition, an electron beam generating apparatus laminated on the semiconductor substrate has been disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 111272/1979 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 15529/1981. On the other hand, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 38528/1982, there has been disclosed a multi cool electron emitting cathode in which a device for emitting the electrons from the surface of a semiconductor by applying a forward bias voltage to the p-n junction is laminated on the semiconductor substrate.
Those solid-state electron beam generating apparatuses have many advantages such that the sizes are small, the emission of the electrons can be modulated by the voltage which is applied to the p-n junction, and the like. An apparatus which is constituted by arranging a plurality of electron beam generating devices is considered by use of the advantage of miniaturization. However, another problem occurs because the wirings to drive the electron beam generating apparatus are complicated.
On the other hand, in D. J. Barteling, J. L. Moll, N.I. Meyer, et al., "Phys. Rev. "Vol. 130, No. 3 (1963), pages 972 to 985, they have reported that in the case where a reverse voltage is applied to the p-n junction and the electron avalanche is caused to thereby generated the electrons, the light is irradiated to the p-type region and the electrons are excited, thereby enabling the electron beam to be driven. However, according to this method, the light to excite the electrons enters from the electron beam emitting side. Therefore, if this method is applied to the apparatus using the electron beam such as electron beam converting device or the like, a structure of the apparatus becomes complicated, causing a problem in manufacturing of the apparatus.